Revealings
by cloudsallaround
Summary: Well, he figured she had to find out SOME time.. he just didn't think he would be naked.


Words; 1,215

Type; one-shot

Pairing; Amuhiko

Disclaimer; Hiwiwy does not own SC! (Doki!) or any of its contents blahblahblah. Happy now?

Well then, let's get crackin'.

.

Revealings; taking the 'reveal' part quite literally.

.

They were sixteen, and he was a girl again.

Oh, hello skirts. I missed you, too.

The moment 'she' had come to school, Nagihiko had been glomped by an ecstatic Amu, followed by an also-happy-but-not-as-happy-as-Amu-because-that-was-impossible-because-Nadeshiko-was-Amu's-best-friend Yaya, dragging a knowingly smirking Rima with her. Shooting her a pleading please-don't-say-a-thing look, her smirk only widened wickedly. Still, Nagihiko knew he could trust her. After all, she'd found out almost 5 years ago, and she still hadn't told a soul! Kukai and Tadase were also safe, of course. Especially because he totally took pictures of them when he forced them into the girls' uniforms all those years ago, and he was sure they were still embarrassed to death about it.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu had told her, tugging him through the whole school, as if he didn't know what was where anymore, "You've just missed your brother! He was here yesterday, but he suddenly said he had to leave.. it's weird, isn't it?"

He had just replied airily that it was very mysterious indeed, but that she was sure she would speak her brother soon.

As all kiddies did when they grew up, he and his friends had changed. The problem was, the girls had changed where boys had not, opposed to how alike their figures had been at ten.

Luckily, Nagihiko himself had grown into a lean young man, instead of muscly, as Kuukai had done. Paired with his long hair and already feminine features, he had solved his last problem easily; he was now in the possession of, as the salesclerk had called it, a pair of bust enhancement bra pads (plus free bra to put them in), perfect for the underdeveloped and hermaphrodite. He hadn't been quite sure which one of the two categories he had been placed in by the salesclerk's judging eyes.

So anyway, he, equipped with a modest B-cup –of which he made sure was still in place every once in a while- had been chatting away about how his training had been and other trivial, girlish stuff. He was only glad he hadn't lost his touch at female conversation.

He couldn't help but notice that the growing-up thing had done some good things to Amu; she'd grown her hair out a bit, the pink strands now reaching past her shoulders instead of brushing them, her figure was slim, paired with tactfully placed curves. Though she had grown in length also, she was still a good half-head shorter than he was, which he thought adorable. Not that he'd ever say that.

He also couldn't help but notice that Amu had been touching him all. Day. Long. Tugging his hand when showing him something, poking his cheek to get his attention, braiding his hair when bored.. to her, it was probably because she had missed her friend immensely, and it gave her reassurance that Nadeshiko was there, but for Nagihiko, her actions gave a bit of a different reaction.

Because, even though he had been a girl for a big part of his life, and Amu's touches were nothing but innocent, he was a young man now. With hormones. Active ones. And they did a little dance each time the roseate girl's hand barely brushed past his lips to poke his forehead teasingly, or hugged him without warning.

Okay, so more like a little hurricane.

So he liked her. Just a tiny little bit, he told himself, every time his senses were about to get blown away by Hurricane Nagi-In-Love-Slash-Like-Plus-Puberty.

It wouldn't be so bad to hide his (minor! Another reassurance on his part) crush on the pink-haired girl if their time together would be limited to school plus Guardian meetings.

But noooo, his (minor! he didn't think this would ever get old) crush suggested that day that they'd have a sleepover (during geography class, throwing him a written note. Ah, that handwriting… round and curly, with the 'N' curved just so—he stopped that train of thought, as he found it went a bit too far up the stalker-alley for him).

Girls-only, of course. He had to hide a grin at that. 'If only they knew,' he thought, as he studied the unfolded piece of paper in front of him.

You have been cordially invited to my girls-only sleepover.

Other guests; Yuuki Yaya, Mashiro Rima.

Host; Hinamori Amu.

Would you like to attend?

yes[ ] no [ ]

Just kidding~ But send back your answer soon, 'kay? ^^

x Amu!

Ignoring the butterflies (plus hormones) waking up in his stomach, fully intending to do what they did best, namely create havoc, at the 'x' (a kiss! A kiss! the little creatures squealed, buzzing up and creating a whirlwind of satisfaction), Nagihiko penned a 'V' at 'yes'.

Folding it gently, the little note soon soared trough the air, and Nagihiko watched with satisfaction as the receiver's face lit up with a delighted smile.

.

Everything had been going well. The girls played games, gossiped, filling Nadeshiko in on the details (pfft, like he didn't know Yamabuki Saya liked Ikuto now that she had seen him at the school gate once… the real question was what he had been doing there! Perhaps waiting for Amu to come out?), and of course, they already had a pillow fight; the uncountable amount of feathers coating the floor was proof of that.

Yup, Nagihiko thought, everything had been going well. Until Rima decided to slosh her entire drink over Nagihiko, making him entirely wet, sweet-smelling, and sticky. The petite girl currently only drank one thing; a neon-green soda, seemingly existing out of only sugar. During the evening, Nagihiko suspected the beverage to glow on several occasions. He wondered if he was radio-active, now that he was drenched with the stuff.

Amu rushed to his side, pushing him into the bathroom (while coaxing a reluctant apology from Rima) throwing a towel in after him and closing the door before he'd had the chance to protest.

Nagihiko carefully peeled off his clothes. With a thankful sigh, he unclasped his bra; though it did its work, it was restricting as hell, and he was happy to be out of it. Throwing it on top of the sticky mess that was his clothes, he stepped under the shower. Soon, the warm water caused steam to cloud around him.

Just as he was starting to relax, the door opened.

"Nadeshiko, I have some clothes for you, so I'm coming iIIN!" she ended in a long, high-pitched squeak as she took in the body, the, ahum, key features thankfully clouded in steam.

She stared. He stared back.

Staaaaaaaare.

"Na..Nagihiko?" she stammered.

He nodded. She nodded back, at a loss with herself.

Nod, nod.

She stepped back. He reached for the towel, subtly.

Step. Reach.

Then, in one flash, she shot out of the room, the door slamming closed with a sharp bam.

Ah, now that was the reaction he had been expecting.

It might've been the shock of just being seen naked (well, as good as, anyway) the girl he had liked for, oh, how long had it been, six years, stiffening his coherent thought process, or just plain, dumb acceptance.

Either way, instead of freaking out, Nagihiko wrapped the towel around his hips, and shrugged.

Oh well. She had to find out some time.

.

A/N;; lol. Was just wondering how Amu would find the whole Nagi/Nade thing out.. so what is the most obvious difference between boys and girls? Right. :3 Ahum. If you know what drink Rima was having (note; no, it doesn't glow), you'll get a shortcake, your choice of flavor!Please R&R ! Which stands for Read&Review, and not Read&Run ! (I'm gonna keep this one; I kinda like it..)

~hiwiwy.


End file.
